


The lost flame

by thenewera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewera/pseuds/thenewera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{finished} In which Axel never existed and things changed, but not necessarily for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lost bond

Nobodies weren't supposed to exist, but that didn't stop Roxas and Xion from thinking that there should've been one more in Organization XIII. 

It was a weird sensation, possibly described as sadness, that had taken over the keyblade wielders. There was barely anything that caused either to smile or laugh, they acted like zombies. The only thing that caused them to chuckle was Demyx, he had taken the newest members under his wing. 

While he was talking with his protégés one day, he told them that he thinks Saïx may be 'feeling' the same as them. It was true, the Luna Diviner did, uncharacteristically, 'feel' the same. He missed the friend he once had, Lea. Back when Hollow Bastion was still Radiant Garden, his somebody, Isa, and Lea were inseparable; they did everything together. 

In fact, they were supposed to sneak into Ansem's castle together, but Lea had gotten sick and told Isa to go without him. That was the last time Saïx had seen his red haired friend, but he made sure nobody found out about that. He knew that the worst his fellow members would do was tease him about "missing" somebody, but the Superior was an entirely different story. Xemnas would probably kill Saïx on the spot for even thinking about the possibility of him possessing enough emotion to 'miss' someone.

So, for now, the blue haired nobody continued on with his life, silently hoping that one day he and his best friend would be reunited again.


	2. The found friend

Sora was very happy to see Radiant Garden being repaired to it's former glory. Well, at least what he assumed was it's former glory, he hadn't been there before it became Hollow Bastion. He'd even made a new friend there since the restoration began, his name was Lea. 

Lea was tall and dressed casually. His outfits usually comprised of a plain t-shirt with a complimentary jacket, jeans, and a nice pair of sneakers. He was never one to dress up apparently.

To say the redhead had an infatuation with fire was an understatement. He used two chakrams to defend himself from lingering heartless and called them Eternal Flames. They're silver and red, about as red as his hair, and he wields them with a grace you wouldn't expect.

Because he was so skilled with his weapons, Sora asked Lea to join him on his journey and the redhead happily complied. The two became great friends while exploring the other worlds. Sora wasn't sure why, but Lea knew that the so-called 'stars' were other worlds without needing Sora to tell him.

Lea quickly said that his old friend and him were always fascinated by the possibility of visiting other places, so they did a lot of research and found out. Clearly sad when mentioning his old friend, Sora didn't try to pry any more information and awkwardly left to go discuss something with Goofy. Thankfully they soon reached a world by the name of The World That Never Was. 

Sora would've joked about how stupid that name sounded, but he had more important things to worry about. He was determined to reunite with his childhood friends once again, Lea sadly reminisced on memories of his childhood friend. When he was around Sora's age he had a friend named Isa, they were inseparable. Isa had icey blue hair and was usually expressionless, except for when he was poking fun at Lea, that would never fail to make him smile.

Lea hadn't seen Isa for years, one day he just disappeared without a trace, without a goodbye. He always felt guilty about it too because the day Isa went missing was the day they were both supposed to go to Ansem's castle. If he had just gone with him things would be different, but he told Isa to go without him to because he was sick. 

Lea shook off the thoughts and followed the keyblade wielder as he ran towards the giant white castle in the middle of the city. They barged into the castle knowing that Sora's friends had to be there, somewhere. Sora suggested that he and Lea split up since Lea alone was as strong as Sora, Goofy, and Donald combined. 

Lea agreed and walked around the castle, wary of any fiends inside of it, when he stumbled upon a room with a window for a wall. Outside the window he saw a heart-shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. While he was staring at the looming, lunar object he heard footsteps approaching; Lea turned on his heel to meet with a familiar shade of blue. 

"Isa?" he yelled. "No," the Luna Diviner responded,"my name isn't Isa. Not anymore. Refer to me as Saïx from now on." "What do you mean your name isn't Isa anymore? And why the hell did you disappear on me! You never even said goodbye!" Lea yelled at the stoic man, walking closer to him. 

"I mean I'm not Isa anymore, he's gone, and I thought I was never going to see you again. But now you're here and you can become one of us. We have a lot to catch up on, follow me." Saïx said, reaching over to Lea to guide him. "No! Let go of me! I'm not here to become one of you, whatever that means, I'm here to help a friend! Now, you can either help me out or leave." the redhead told the blue-haired male. 

"I'm afraid I can't do either of those things, Lea." Saïx said calmly, "If you aren't going to join us then I'll have to dispose of you." He said, summoning a claymore. "Not if I have anything to do with it." Lea said summoning Eternal Flames. 

The distance between them disappeared quickly due to Saïx charging at Lea with no remorse. If he wasn't going to join them then he was of no use to him. Quickly, Lea ran around Isa, striking his back.

"What the hell?" Lea muttered to himself, seeing his friend transform into something akin to a feral wolf. "Ohh c'mon! I know I used to say you were berserk, but this is just insane!" 

The fight continued to be one sided due to Lea's agility and his frisbee-like chakrams. Lea was close to fainting from running and dodge-rolling around, but found the air to gasp when saw Saïx fall.

"What's happening to you?" Lea yelled, seeing the blunette hitting the ground. "I'm fading away, Lea. It's what happens to anomalies like me." He said while Lea fell to his knees and propped him up. "Saïx was never meant to exist, but Isa was... and he was glad to know you." Lea could sense that he was serious, and couldn't help to feel sad because of what he just said. It was the closest thing to an apology and goodbye he was ever going to hear from him. "At least this time I get to say goodbye." Lea said with a sad chuckle, "hey, we'll always be best friends, got it memorized, Isa?" He finished with a sad smile, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Saïx nodded then closed his eyes for the last time.

Lea watched as his found friend faded away in front of his eyes.


End file.
